2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (ThatBronyWithoutAName)
The 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above-average season, featuring 15 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/05/2018 till:07/05/2018 color:TD text:One (SD) from:28/05/2018 till:04/06/2018 color:C1 text:Alberto (C1) from:16/06/2018 till:17/06/2018 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:28/06/2018 till:28/06/2018 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:04/07/2018 till:07/07/2018 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:14/07/2018 till:25/07/2018 color:C4 text:Debby (C4) from:19/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:C1 text:Ernesto (C1) from:06/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:TS text:Florence (TS) from:21/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:TS text:Gordon (TS) barset:break from:22/08/2018 till:26/08/2018 color:TS text: barset:break from:31/08/2018 till:05/09/2018 color:TS text:Helene (TS) from:03/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C5 text:Isaac (C5) from:07/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C3 text:Joyce (C3) from:10/09/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:TS text:Kirk (TS) from:20/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C1 text:Leslie (C1) from:25/09/2018 till:29/09/2018 color:TS text:Michael (TS) from:14/10/2018 till:18/10/2018 color:C1 text:Nadine (C1) from:22/12/2018 till:26/12/2018 color:TS text:Oscar (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Subtropical Depression One Late on May 3, a non-tropical low developed and started intensifying gradually but failing to attain tropical characteristics. However, as it started weakening in terms of wind-speed, it started attaining subtropical characteristics and was later declared Subtropical Depression One at 09:00 UTC on May 5, however it failed to intensify over the cool waters, and later became extratropical at 21:00 UTC on May 7, while heading Northeast out to sea. Hurricane Alberto On May 27th, a low pressure area broke off from a decaying cold front in the Gulf of Mexico and began rapidly organizing, becoming Tropical Depression Two at 09:00 UTC on May 28th, and Tropical Storm Alberto twelve hours later. However, it only gradually intensified from there on out, becoming a minimal Category 1 hurricane right before making a landfall on Florida. Once it emerged from the peninsula it began to slowly regain it's strength, and at 09:00 UTC on June 3, it regained Category 1 hurricane strength and began steadily strengthening due to baroclinicity. At 03:00 UTC on June 4 Alberto reached it's peak wind strength intensity of 90 MPH, however, it's pressure would continue to drop as it underwent extratropical transition. Alberto began to succumb to the cold waters and made landfall on Newfoundland as a minimal Category 1 hurricane and became fully extratropical soon after. Damages/Deaths Florida: 200 Million USD (2018) / 5 Deaths Newfoundland: 75 Million USD (2018) / 0 Deaths Tropical Storm Beryl Unusually early, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa and slowly developed into Tropical Depression Three. It then intensified into Tropical Storm Beryl and subsequently peak with winds of 40 MPH and a pressure of 1010 MB. According to the NHC it maintained tropical storm strength for 6 hours, but the evidence supporting that is dubious at best. Tropical Storm Beryl then started to get shredded by strong wind-shear as it entered the Caribbean, and by the Leeward Islands as it passed over as a depression. It later was downgraded to a tropical wave and then fully dissipated. Damages/Deaths Leeward Islands: Minimal / None Tropical Depression Four A low pressure system was moving across the South-Central United States, and it started to turn south-east and barely moved over the Gulf of Mexico. Development was originally considered near impossible, due to the close proximity to land; however as it about to strike the Florida panhandle it rapidly organized and became Tropical Depression Four at 03:00 UTC, due to its close proximity to land it never intensified beyond 30 MPH and 1015 MB. At 15:00 UTC it made landfall on Florida and subsequently dissipated. Damages/Deaths Florida: Minimal / None Tropical Storm Chris A decaying cold front started to attain tropical characteristics as it emerged off the coast of North Carolina and was declared an invest on 03:00 UTC July 4. It later became fully tropical 18 hours later, titled Tropical Storm Chris, and started to curve southeast towards Bermuda. and as it passed by 12 hours later, it peaks with winds of 45 MPH. It then started to curve northeast and weaken, but due to baroclinicity it started to strengthen as it underwent extratropical transition. After it became fully extratropical it started to rapidly deepen, however as it became a hurricane-equivalent extratropical cyclone it got absorbed by a larger cyclone. Damages/Deaths Bermuda: '''Minimal / 1 (1) Hurricane Debby A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa, on July 8, moving steadily but uneventfully across the Atlantic, until July 14; when it developed into Tropical Depression Six. It later intensified into Tropical Storm Debby, 12 hours later, and subsequently made landfall on Puerto Rico. Damages were not severe but it did hinder the ongoing recovery process from Hurricane Maria. It weakened to a depression while crossing over the island, but re-intensified soon after. It continued to intensify steadily until it became a Category 1 hurricane, in which it started to explosively intensify to a minimal Category 4 hurricane. After it hit it's peak intensity it underwent an eyewall replacement cyclone, weakening to a high-end Category 2 when it finished the cycle. It re-intensified to a minimal Category 3 right before landfall on South Carolina. The damage was quite severe as it plowed through the Eastern U.S. As it emerged from the U.S. it started to convert to a subtropical cyclone, allowing it to survive for 2 more days before becoming extratropical. It then continued east until it struck Portugal as a weak extratropical cyclone, before dissipating shortly afterwards. '''Damages/Deaths Puerto Rico: 5 Million / 3 Eastern U.S.: 6.5 Billion / 19 (4) Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Storm Florence Tropical Storm Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Hurricane Leslie Tropical Storm Michael Hurricane Nadine Tropical Storm Oscar Storm names The following names were used in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. They are on List IV of the 6 rotating naming lists used for the Atlantic basin. This list is largely the same as the one used in the 2012 Atlantic hurricane season with the exception of Sara, which replaced the destructive Sandy. In this season Isaac was retired due to the massive amount of death and destruction caused in the Eastern United States. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hurricanes Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Atlantic Category:Future seasons Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:ThatBronyWithoutAName